


Nightmare?

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Set in Canon-verse, So yeah, Spoilers for 3x06, but i couldn't get it out of my head, idk its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year ago today, I made the greatest mistake of my life, I started watching The 100. And that's kinda why I wrote it. Anyways, Spoilers for the next episode. My take on that scene where Clarke's drawing Lexa while she's asleep and the bit from the promo where Lexa's waking up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> So, since it's been an year (and since i couldn't get that scene out of my mind), i decided to write it. I wrote half of it last night at like 3am and just finished it so it hasn't really been edited. But i think its kinda cute so yeah....there you go.

Clarke’s not really sure how long she has been in Lexa’s room but when she had come in, the Commander was lying on her couch with a book and it was a side of Lexa Clarke hadn’t seen before and by now, Clarke was completely engaged in her drawing. It was getting lonely in her room, so Clarke didn’t see why she couldn’t be keeping Lexa company instead… _yes_ , her keeping Lexa company, _not_ the other way around, _Lexa must get lonely_. The two of them didn’t talk much, just Lexa asking if everything was alright or whether Clarke needed anything, they fell silent after a couple of minutes. And to Clarke’s surprise it didn’t feel awkward, it was almost surprising how comfortable the two of them were around each other. But this was a rare moment, both Clarke and Lexa knew that, the calm before the storm because they knew the other clans would probably not agree with Lexa’s decision to not attack Arkadia, and they wanted to make the most of it.

 

It had been a while, the candles burning away as Clarke looked down on her paper from Lexa, adding the finishing touches. _What’s the deal with the candles?_ Clarke found herself wondering, _It’s daytime…?_ But her thoughts were cut short when Lexa woke up with a sudden jolt. “Hey,” Clarke said quietly, realizing Lexa was awake. She waited a moment for her to respond but Lexa didn’t, making Clarke finally looked up. She watched Lexa for a moment, not saying anything as she noticing how she seemed shaken up. Clarke’s shoulders slumped at the sight of her, she knew the look Lexa had in her eyes all too well as she tried to bring her breathing back to normal, “You’re okay, you’re safe.” She tried, knowing that Lexa’s mind was still probably preoccupied by the nightmare she’d just had.

 

It took her a moment, looking around as she finally placed where she actually was, still trying to convince herself that she was in fact in her bedroom. Clarke’s words finally pulled her back to reality as her eyes found her’s. Lexa managed to nod at her as she took deep breaths and moved to sit up straight.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked gently, sitting up straight. She watched as Lexa let her head drop in her hand, her back rising and falling rapidly. “Lexa?” Clarke tried again.

 

Lexa remained silent for a while, not so much as moving as she tried to push the images from her nightmares aside. _Dead, she was dead, her head severed, just like Costia_. A small voice inside her head reminded. _No, she’s right here, Clarke’s fine. I’m not going to let that happen to her_. Lexa tried reasoning with herself only to realize how pointless that was. It took her a moment to finally compose herself enough to speak. “You’re okay.” Lexa muttered, more to herself than Clarke as she finally brought her head up.

 

“Yes…” Clarke replied uncertainly, not really sure what Lexa meant by that. “I’m fine.” She continued. “What about you?”

 

Lexa fell silent again, just watching Clarke and trying to convince herself that she was here and alive _and_ _safe_. “I’m fine.” She finally replied.

 

Clarke remained silent this this, not entirely convinced because Lexa didn’t just look shaken up, her hands here literally shaking. “Nightmare?” She asked uncertainly, not sure whether she should.

 

She took a moment to nod reluctantly, “It was nothing.” Lexa brushed it off, desperate for a change of subject. It was probably best Clarke didn’t know what it was about. Suddenly, her eyes landed on the paper in Clarke’s hand, “What are you drawing?”

 

“Umm…” Clarke trailed off uncertainly, not really sure what to say. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

 

Lexa stood up, suddenly curious as she took a couple of steps towards Clarke and the blonde stood up as Lexa came to stand next to her. Clarke held it up, holding the paper between the two of them. Lexa looked down at it and it only took her a moment to realize that it was a drawing of her. “Is that…me?” She asked, her eyes glued to the paper.

 

Clarke nodded slowly, “I hope you don’t mind,” She started awkwardly. “But I couldn’t help it, you look cute when you’re asleep.” Her eyes widened slightly when she realized what had just come out of her mouth.

 

Lexa’s eyes snapped away from the paper Clarke was holding and at her, surprised by what she was hearing but doing her best to not show it. She didn’t say anything for a moment, the corners of her lips turning up slightly, unable to hide the smile that was threatening to come out. Clarke looked away from Lexa’s gaze when she didn’t say anything. Just as she finally opened her mouth to say something to Clarke, there was a knock on the door. Clarke brought her hand down and Lexa stepped away, taking a couple of steps towards the door, she wasn’t expecting anyone right now, “ _Min op_.” She called out, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to have heard.

 

Clarke managed to put the drawing away just as Titus walked in only a moment later, a few guards behind him carrying a large wooden box. She could see the way Lexa froze at the sight of it as she walked up to her. Titus explained that it was a gift from Azgeda and if that did anything, it made Lexa seem even more worried. Lexa did her best to not show how she was feeling because the last time she received something like _this_ …it was Costia’s head resting on her lifeless body…the same way she’d just seen Clarke in her dream. Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke, making sure that she _was_ actually here, by her side. After explaining, Titus stepped aside, allowing Lexa to see what was inside it but she remained rooted to her spot, unable to move.

 

Clarke hadn’t paid much attention to what Titus was saying because she was too preoccupied by Lexa; something seemed off about her, she seemed worried to say the least and Clarke couldn’t really understand why. All the concern and uncertainty in Lexa’s eyes from when she had just woken up were back, only worse this time, she almost looked scared. From what Clarke could tell, there was nothing special about the box or any way of telling what was inside it. When Lexa didn’t walk up to open it, Clarke knew there was definitely something wrong. “Do you…” She started uncertainly, moving her eyes from Titus to Lexa. “Do you want me to open it?” Lexa nodded slowly and Clarke took a couple of steps towards the box and one of the guards lifted the lid.

 

The content of it took Clarke by surprise, making her take a step back; it was Carl Emerson, bruised, bloody, gagged and bound but definitely alive. She heard Lexa let out a small sigh of relief as she turned back to her, leaving the lid wide open. “Emerson?”

 

Lexa wasn’t expecting that either, she only shrugged at Clarke before looking at Titus and asking him to take Emerson away, they would deal with him soon enough.

 

As soon as they left, Lexa walked back to her couch and sat down, letting her head fall on her hands once again. “Why didn’t you open it?” She heard Clarke ask a moment later.

 

“I didn’t know who was in there.” Lexa brought her head up, managing to reply calmly only to receive a confused look from Clarke.

 

“How did you know it was a ‘ _who_ ’ and not a ‘ _what_ ’?”

 

Lexa sighed, forcing the words out of her, “Last time I received something like this from Azgeda…it was Costia, only she wasn’t alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought coz even the thought of Clarke drawing Lexa is killing me (also i'm not happy about the ending, seems kinda sudden so, sorry about that)


End file.
